A known image reading apparatus includes a reading device, a main device, and an electrical cable. The reading device accommodates a reading unit for reading an image from a document and a drive unit including a motor related to driving of the reading unit. The main device is disposed below the reading device and accommodates electrical components such as a control board. The cable is connected at one end to the drive unit and at the other end to an electrical component of the main device. An intermediate portion of the cable extends from the reading device to the main device.